


Trigger Finger

by April_Valentine



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Nicky has strong fingers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, and he can really concentrate, sex inspired by a sniper rifle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine
Summary: Joe feels a bit possessive when Nile asks to learn to use Nicky's sniper rifle. Nicky figures out why.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188





	Trigger Finger

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned as a little PWP, but it grew a life of its own. Ya gotta set the scene right? 
> 
> Thanks to Merricat Kiernan for her help.

They had spent the last week at one of their nicer safe houses. Instead of the typical Andy-chosen abandoned building or rough, thousand year old mine, this was a little farmhouse in the countryside of Normandy, near the city of Rouen. Nile was enjoying sight-seeing and Nicky and Joe were relaxing most days. Still, their boss made sure they all put in time training and sparring together. Nile was obviously enjoying that too. 

All three of them let her practice using their favorite weapons as well. At any time on a job, they could each find themselves needing to be familiar with the guns or swords of the others on the team. 

Nile had practiced with Andy’s axe and was doing pretty well with both Joe’s scimitar and Nicky’s longsword. But today she claimed that the old style melee weapons were boring her and she missed the guns that were the type of arms she was used to handling.

“Nicky,” she said, as they put away the last of the lunch dishes, “I’ve never shot a sniper rifle like yours.” Her voice lifted at the end of her words, making them into a question.

Joe spoke up quickly. “Nicky doesn’t like others to play with his favorite toy, Nile.” He wasn’t really sure why he’d blurted that out.

She turned wide eyes to Nicky. “Really? Sorry – “

“No, it’s okay, Nile. You have a lot of gun training already. You can try it out if you want.”

“Do we have the space out here to use it?” Joe asked.

“We could go out farther into the country where we could practice safely with it,” Nicky said easily. He looked over at Joe, obviously wondering why his lover was trying to prevent Nile from learning the sniper rifle. 

“How far does it shoot?” Nile asked, her eyes dancing with interest.

“We’d need at least 875 yards,” Nicky supplied. 

“Are you sure there’s anywhere else around here with that much room?” Joe asked.

Nile was already reaching for her laptop. “I’ll check.” She sat the computer up at the kitchen table and began googling.

Joe sighed, unconsciously retreating to the far side of the room.

Nicky closed the cupboard door after he put the last plate away and moved closer to him. “Joe? What’s wrong? Why don’t you want her to use my rifle?” he whispered.

Joe shook his head, not even really sure himself. It was just… in his mind, that sniper rifle was Nicky’s special weapon, reflective of Nicky’s particular skill with it. Only Nicky could wait patiently for hours if need be to get his target in his sights. Only Nicky had the steadiness, the patience, the talent… 

And Nicky’s eyes were staring at Joe now, confused and maybe a little troubled as well. 

Joe didn’t know how to put it into words himself. He sighed, grasping Nicky’s arm and gently pulling him out of the kitchen and into the living room so he could speak more freely, out of earshot of Nile.

“It’s not that I don’t think she should fire your rifle,” Joe began. He felt silly, selfish. Maybe even a bit childish. 

“But you don’t want her to,” Nicky persisted. 

Joe felt himself blushing. And he knew that was making the whole thing worse.

“I… I just like to think of it as… completely yours.”

“But we’ve all let her learn our own private weapons.” Nicky was obviously still confused. 

Joe rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know. Sorry. It’s stupid. I… didn’t mean that.”

Nicky wrapped his arms around Joe then, kissing both his cheeks. “It’s okay, amore. You were… being protective, I suppose.”

Protective? Joe thought. Maybe. Yes, maybe that was it.

Nile came up with a location not far from the safe house and soon, all 4 of them had piled into the car, Nicky’s PGM Ultima Precision Rifle in its case, a few boxes of rounds for it and some targets to practice with packed in the trunk. Andy was driving of course, with Nile sitting up front giving her directions from google, while Joe and Nicky rode in the back seat. Nicky was happily telling Nile about the weapon and why he liked it so much, explaining how it was manufactured right here in France and what armies chose it as their preferred weapon. Joe mostly sat back and tried to watch the scenery as they flew down the two-lane road that was lined by trees on either side as so many in the area were. Mostly, he tuned out the discussion between Nile and his husband, letting it flow past him as he studiously tried to stop thinking about why he’d balked at the idea of Nile using Nicky’s rifle.

“One thing,” Nicky said, leaning forward to make sure Nile heard him, “you’ll find it takes a good bit of strength to pull the trigger.” He was speaking a bit louder and it brought Joe’s attention back to the conversation as well too.

“Yeah?” she said, turning in her seat to face him. “Some of the guns I used when I was a marine were pretty hard to pull too.” 

“Did they take three point six pounds of pull?” Nicky asked her.

“Hmmm, maybe not,” she responded. 

Joe suppressed a little shudder at the exchange – finally realizing what had caused his earlier consternation over Nile using Nicky’s rifle.

_Three point six pounds of pull._

It took that much strength to pull the trigger of the sniper rifle. Nicky had commented when he first got it that it took a lot of force to do it. It had taken him a while to get used to the pull, to shoot it as easily as any other gun he used. 

And privately, Joe found that idea stunningly sexy.

He hadn’t exactly mentioned that to Nicky though. But Joe thought about it. Oh yes, he did.

He liked to watch Nicky as he set up a sniper’s nest, as he settled himself in to watch and wait for his target to get into position. As he fingered that stiff trigger…

 _Stiff…_ Joe almost snickered as the word went through his mind. 

He shook his head, trying to drive out the immature thoughts. 

Nicky was leaning over towards Nile more as he pantomimed the action for her, crooking his finger slowly. “You don’t yank it,” he said in his soft, accented voice. “You draw it, with a smooth, strong motion.” 

Even after centuries together, that voice Nicky had, those fingers of his, still had the power to hypnotize Joe. Square, sturdy fingers that lived above Nicky’s wide palms, balanced on surprisingly delicate wrists, touching Joe, flicking over Joe’s nipples, trailing down his ribs, encircling his hardness to stroke and pull, so strong, so right for Joe… he could never get tired of them.

They had arrived at the open pasture where Nile would practice using Nicky’s rifle. Tamping down on his sexual thoughts, Joe climbed out of the car, attempting to school his features to neutrality.

He walked out into the field with Andy to place the targets they had brought along. Nile had shown them how to use an app to calculate the distance. Joe kept glancing back to where Nicky was showing Nile how to set up the Ultima, feeling something tighten in his chest and… lower down as well. 

He knew Andy was looking at him, but he didn’t say anything, just settled the last target on the spot she indicated, then stood up.

“What is with you today?” Andy asked, mild amusement in her voice.

Joe shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’ve had a hair up your butt ever since Nile asked about learning Nicky’s rifle,” Andy informed him.

He hadn’t been able to explain it to Nicky, so Joe knew he couldn’t put his feelings into words for Andy, so he just shrugged, his eyes returning to the sight of Nicky on his stomach, still talking to Nile, his hands waving over the weapon, the swell of his magnificent ass clearly visible despite the distance and length of the grass in the pasture.

“Oh.” Andy had apparently followed his gaze.

“Shut up,” Joe said sharply. 

Andy snickered and poked at his shoulder, but she didn’t say anything else.

When they returned to Nile and Nicky, both of them were flat on their stomachs in the grass, Nicky still speaking, Nile listening with rapt attention.

“Any questions?” Nicky asked as Andy and Joe approached.

“We have earmuffs with us,” Nile said, “so why are we using the silencer?”

Nicky gave her a slight smirk. “The manufacturer recommends firing with the silencer attached. It’s much more comfortable to do so,” he said with certainty. “Trust me on that.”  
“Got it,” Nile agreed, grinning at Nicky’s assertion, no doubt planning to ask him how he knows that it feels much less comfortable to fire the rifle without the sound suppressor. 

“Targets are all set,” Andy said then.

“Excellent,” Nicky responded. He looked appraisingly at Nile, who nodded, obviously anxious to get started. 

Nicky shifted to the side, Joe enjoying the play of his lover’s muscles as he wriggled over to his right, waist and hips and shoulders moving as if in an exotic dance to Joe’s appreciative eyes. And his ass – Joe couldn’t look away, words of poetry forming in his head to describe that glorious mound of muscle. He wanted to be anywhere but the sun soaked pasture, anywhere he could be alone with Nicky, preferably in a bed where he could lie underneath the man whose shoulders and hips and ass could shift and caress and strop along Joe’s hungering body. It wasn’t very hot out, but Joe’s brow was damp with perspiration nevertheless. 

Nile took Nicky’s place behind the Ultima. She leaned forward, looking down the sight, hands coming up to caress the weapon. Joe’s jaw involuntarily tightened, feeling strangely envious at her proprietary grasp. He tried to tell himself he was being ridiculous – Nicky had actually encouraged Nile’s desire to learn the weapon. And the weapon and Nicky were not the same thing. But it was Nicky’s hands that were meant to take hold of the rifle that way, just as his hands were supposed to take such exclusive hold of Joe’s form, to play Joe as well as this weapon, to use his capable fingers to wring power and music from Joe’s body.

Head spinning, Joe drew in a desperate breath and shut his eyes. He’d been thinking of how only Nicky’s hands should touch the Ultima, and had only just now envisioned himself as Nicky’s to touch, to control. Confused, dizzy, and a little fearful of his gut reactions, he backed up, trying to drag his gaze toward the sky, anything to clear his mind. 

“Okay,” Joe heard Nicky say, his voice pitched low and directed toward Nile, “put your finger on the trigger.” Though his husband was speaking to their newest family member, Joe’s heart and mind were so attuned to Nicky’s tone that his entire body shuddered at the words. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying in vain to get control of himself. 

“Got it,” Nile said, her voice a soft huff. 

Nicky ‘hmmmed’ in response or encouragement. “Hold your breath, and pull. Remember not to yank.”

A second passed. Joe was holding his own breath too.

“Wow,” Nile said unexpectedly. 

“Yes?” Joe could picture the raise of Nicky’s eyebrow.

“It’s hard to pull.”

“Yes, it is. Try again.”

Joe’s eyes opened in time to see Nile raise her arm and shake her wrist as if to loosen her muscles. She opened and closed the fingers of her right hand, like an athlete warming up. Beside her, Nicky gave a little snort.

“You can do it, Nile.”

“Can’t it be adjusted?” she asked sounding a little frustrated. 

Nicky paused. “It can.” His voice seemed to trail off.

“But you like it this way,” Nile said, a smile in her voice. “I’m not asking for it to be made easier for me. Just wondering.”

“Yes,” was all Nicky said in response.

Nile put her hand around the trigger mechanism again. She shrugged her shoulders, settling her body more comfortably in the grass. She leaned her eye into the scope.

Her face scrunched up and Joe saw her shoulders tighten as she used all her strength to pull the trigger that was like putty in Nicky’s practiced grip. 

This time Nile was successful. Due to the silencer, there wasn’t much noise. The muzzle brake prevented most of the recoil. 

“Wow!” Nile’s shout was gleeful. 

Andy applauded.

Nicky pulled out a small pair of binoculars to check the result. “You hit the 300 foot target, Nile. Dead center.”

“Good job,” Joe managed to grind out. It wasn’t that he begrudged Nile her accomplishment. It really wasn’t.

Nile continued shooting, easily hitting the 300 and 500 foot targets. Nile marveled to Nicky as well as to Joe and Andy about how beautifully the rifle handled. It took her a couple of tries, but she even made the most distant shot, 875 feet, the outside range of the Ultima. That accomplished, she jumped to her feet, looking pleased with herself. She swung her right arm back and forth, though, using her left hand to rub at her fingers. “I wouldn’t want to have to do that all the time,” she said ruefully as Nicky also got to his feet. 

Kind soul that he was, Nicky took hold of Nile’s wrist to gently massage her index finger. “You get used to it,” he affirmed, his voice soothing as he moved on to rub the rest of Nile’s fingers. “Try not to clench your whole hand.”

“Right.” Nile nodded. She glanced up at Andy, grinning with pride, then turned to Joe. Suddenly, the smile vanished from her face, making Joe wonder what she could see in his expression.

“You did well, Nile,” he congratulated her quickly, not willing to dwell on how her using Nicky’s rifle made him feel. It wasn’t fair, it was mean and… weird, he told himself, and Nile didn’t deserve that. Shoving aside his own discomfort, Joe fully smiled at her and she relaxed then. 

“I don’t want Nicky’s job in this army,” she said teasingly. “I don’t know if I could wait hours just to take a shot, but if you guys ever need me to, I’m willing to fill in for him.”

Andy grinned and hooked an arm around Nile’s neck, nodding in agreement. Joe met Nicky’s eyes and found them gazing at him fondly, his look then shifting to Nile once more, his expression that of a teacher proud of his student’s accomplishment. 

“Does anyone else wish to try?” Nicky asked a little shyly. Joe quirked an eyebrow at his lover.

“I’m game,” Andy said immediately. She flexed her fingers like a piano player about to play an overture. 

Nicky returned to his position on the ground, slipping a fresh magazine into position as Andy took aim. She confidently took several shots, then looked back over her shoulder at the others. 

“Great work as always, Boss,” Nicky said after using his binoculars to check her results. 

Andy got to her feet, her body as lithe and limber as always. She looked down at her right hand sheepishly though. “Any more of that, and I’d be needing, I don’t know… Ben Gay or something.” She clenched and unclenched the fingers of her hand.

“Oh, God, not that stuff,” Nile scoffed. “It stinks! It’ll give you old people smell!”

“I am old, brat,” Andy told her. 

“Well you shouldn’t smell old!” Nile retorted. She went on to name alternative products, supposedly good for athletes that wouldn’t have the tell-tale odor that Andy could use if her hands or other joints were bothering her. 

Tuning them out, Joe looked past the two women and met Nicky’s gaze. Joe felt the look like a finger running down his spine. Like Nicky’s strong finger…

“Would you like to try, amore mio?”

Joe hadn’t even given it a thought.

He looked at his lover, his sparkling, enticing eyes, his open, moist mouth. Nicky motioned him closer, a secret promise in his gaze.

Joe could no more resist that gesture than he could stop the rising of the sun. He found himself stepping closer, dropping down to the ground, his shoulders and hips lining up with Nicky’s. 

“There you are,” Nicky whispered, leaning closer. “It wasn’t too bad, was it? My teaching Nile?”

Joe felt his face heating up. “No,” he murmured. 

“You know my real touches are only for you, don’t you?” Nicky’s breath ghosted over Joe’s ear lobe. “I love my rifle,” he went on, voice dropping to a more intimate timbre, “but you are the love of my life. I could live without the rifle, but not without you.”

Joe groaned, leaning his head toward Nicky, relaxing as he felt his lover’s forehead gently bonking against his own. 

“Let me show you,” Nicky offered, leaning into Joe’s space so that he could take charge of the Ultima.

Joe had seen Nicky this way many times, though not usually so close up. Nicky met Joe’s eyes, then turned his concentration to the sniper weapon, settling in, his body stilling, his focus narrowing down. He took a long, deep breath, and Joe felt it as if Nicky were breathing him in along with the air itself. Joe’s gaze slipped down to where he could see Nicky’s finger on the trigger. Like slowing down a movie frame by frame, Joe watched Nicky take the shot, so skillful, so practiced, like he was drawing a design though melted butter, needing no special exertion whatsoever. Then, as he had so many times before, Nicky caught the ejected shell without even looking for it.

Behind them, Nile whooped with glee. “That’s it, Nicky. Blow that eight hundred, seventy-five foot target to pieces!” 

Andy was saying something about she and Nile going to go collect the targets since they were done for the day. But Joe and Nicky had stopped paying attention to them.

Joe’s heart was pounding. He was so proud of Nicky, of his prowess, his skill that was matched by no other, and so in love with him, hanging on breathlessly for whatever Nicky might say and do next.

For his part, Nicky looked Joe over consideringly, possessively, as if they had never paused in their conversation.

“Is it that the rifle is mine? An extension of me?” Nicky proceeded, his voice raised slightly as if truly thinking through the idea along with Joe. Joe sighed, really having no answer; it was illogical to him, as confusing as his deep and abiding love for Nicky was real, as constant as his attraction to his man has been for centuries. “Is it that nobody else should touch this possession, this part of me?” Nicky continued, his voice like velvet in Joe’s ear. “Or, no. Is it…” he shifted closer, lips touching Joe’s hot cheek as he whispered, “yes… the rifle is mine as _you_ are mine, habibi.” 

His last words were not a question. They washed over Joe like a wave, comprehension and arousal curling in his belly, forcing a low groan from his lips. 

“I know. I know,” Nicky continued, his voice dripping honey sweet into Joe’s being. Nicky cupped his cheek, leaning closer to kiss him. At first the press of his lips was sweet, comforting, adoring, then it deepened, asking, then commanding all Joe’s attention, body and mind. 

After a long moment, Nicky broke the kiss, his expression smug as Joe tried to hang onto his lips, a low whimper escaping him as they parted.

“Here,” Nicky crooned. He wrapped his arm around Joe’s shoulders, reaching for Joe’s left hand and guiding it to take hold of the rifle, while with his right hand, he encouraged Joe to grip the trigger. “There. Touch it for me, Joe,” he whispered, voice hypnotic. “You can do it.” Nicky’s expert fingers helped Joe take the trigger into what felt like an embrace around the metal of the rifle. It wasn’t cold, somehow, it felt warm, like living flesh. 

Nicky withdrew his hands, though he did run fingers through Joe’s curls as he leaned in tight to him. That voice came to Joe again, the voice that tuned the world out until it was just the two of them on earth together, always together. “That’s it, my love. Touch it. Stroke it.” Nicky paused, drawing out the next words. “Stroke yourself for me…”

Joe gasped, his hips involuntarily grinding against the ground, his eyes watering, making it impossible to see a thing through the sight. 

“All right, you two,” Andy’s voice was loud in their intimate silence. Joe startled, his hands dropping from the rifle as he hurried to get to his feet, belatedly realizing how he must be tenting his trousers. Behind him, Nicky snorted. He shifted to his knees as he began breaking down his weapon, as casually as if nothing had been going on between him and Joe at all. 

“Could you hand me the case, my heart?” he asked, demure and chaste. 

Joe reached for it, glaring at Nicky with ill-concealed frustration. 

“You’re not fooling us one bit,” Nile said. Joe could hear the roll of her eyes in her words alone.

“What?” Nicky pressed the issue like the adorable asshole he was.

“Getting your flirt on,” Nile scolded, attempting to sound disgusted. “Can’t it keep ‘til we get home for once?”

“You’d better get used to it,” Andy chimed in. “They’re incorrigible.” 

Joe just shook his head, embarrassment having little effect on him after 900 years, except that Nile was new. And young. And he should be more mature about these things. After 900 years, however, he figured that was a lost cause. He met Nicky’s teasing gaze, then leaned over to kiss him soundly on the lips. 

The ride home was both too long and too short. 

Too long because as the moments passed, Joe wanted pretty much nothing more than to fling himself across the seat and climb into Nicky’s lap so he could dry hump them both to orgasm, and too short because while he felt like his desire had been smoldering all day, it was Nicky who had fanned the flames, and Joe was worried he’d explode at Nicky’s first touch. The teasing had him longing for them to be able to take their time together, to savor, to go and go and go and then go some more. Joe didn’t want to waste the delicious anticipation. He’d held Nicky’s sniper rifle in his arms, but he had yet to hold Nicky himself.

They watched each other from opposite sides of the car, paying no attention to the trees flashing by on either side of the road, tuning out whatever Andy and Nile were talking about in the front seat. Nicky gazed at Joe with heated eyes, his look making suggestions both sweet and evil. Joe was on fire just from Nicky looking at him that way. 

Nicky teased him with his eyes, and Joe sat still with determination, unwilling to so much as squirm as Nicky made promises Joe knew he would keep once they’d retreated to he sanctity of their bedroom. Nicky’s eyes raked over Joe’s body, lingering on his chest as if he could see how hard Joe’s nipples were under his shirt, then slid lower to stare wantonly at Joe’s crotch. 

Though it was a trial to keep from flexing his hips under that magnetic gaze, Joe did turn slightly more toward Nicky while opening his legs, showing off what was waiting for him under his jeans. 

Nicky responded by running his tongue over his lips until they gleamed wetly. As Joe watched, Nicky then lifted his hand, wiping the wetness from his lips with his forefinger. Joe’s gut tightened in anticipation, and sweat began trickling down his back.

Nicky’s eyes were watching Joe’s every reaction, obviously knowing full well that Joe was trying to keep still under Nicky’s heated gaze, a small smile gracing his lips that told Joe his trying not to be so obvious with Andy and Nile in the car was pointless. 

Joe couldn’t help responding to that smile, his whole focus narrowing down to Nicky’s wickedly skillful mouth. Nicky was still running his finger over his lips, taunting Joe with every stroke. 

Finally, Nicky delivered the coup de grace. He raised his hand, palm up. He took his wet finger and pointed it toward Joe, then simply and seductively, crooked it, miming pulling the trigger. Or beckoning Joe, saying _get over here, now._

Joe nearly face planted across the seat, unsure whether the impulse meant he was about to fling himself into Nicky’s body or that he was going to die of a heart attack in that moment. Either would work, he realized, because death by heart attack would be okay, knowing he would revive in Nicky’s loving arms.

Instead, he gripped the edge of the car door in one hand while splaying the other against the leather of the seat to hold himself steady.

In that exact moment, the car braked to a stop. Joe tore his gaze from Nicky’s to note with relief that they were home. 

Joe was positive that Nicky had been completely aware of where they were and that he’d timed the gesture purposefully.

They got out of the car on their own sides. Somehow, Nicky’s incredible ability to concentrate allowed him to head for the car’s trunk to retrieve his rifle case. He slung it over his shoulder and headed inside, leaving the rest to Andy and Nile to take care of.

Joe followed with empty hands, his destination needing no reminder – their bedroom was the only place he intended to be for the rest of the day.

“You guys hungry?” Nile called to their retreating backs, clearly realizing they were completely ignoring both her and Andy. 

Joe and Nicky’s voices overlapped as they responded without turning to look at either of the women.

“No!” Joe shouted.

“Order out!” was Nicky’s emphatic response.

Joe slammed the bedroom door behind him. He waited until the rifle case had slid from Nicky’s shoulder to the floor to come up behind him, reaching to pull Nicky into his arms. 

He squeezed, pulling Nicky as close as he could get him, leaning to nuzzle into his neck, kissing wetly along his collarbone. Fumbling from arousal, Joe was unbuttoning Nicky’s shirt, biting at his shoulder, fingers pinching and stroking whatever skin he could reach.

Then Joe felt strong hands covering his own and stilling their frantic movement.

“Joe… _Joe_ ,” Nicky’s voice was soft but insistent. 

“Nicky?” Confused, Joe paused, loosening his grip on the body he held.

“So fast,” Nicky tutted, taking the moment to turn in Joe’s arms. “We need to take our time.”

A whimper of disappointment crawled up Joe’s throat. His mind agreed but his body did not. He felt like he’d already been waiting for hours. 

Nicky wrapped his arms around him, drawing Joe into his embrace, shushing him with soft words and slow kisses. 

“That’s it,” Nicky whispered to him soothingly. “Breathe slowly. I’ve got you. Remember that I can wait in my sniper’s nest for hours if I need to.”

“You tease me so.” Joe felt petulant but he acquiesced, deliberately slowing his breathing. 

“That’s it, my beautiful weapon,” Nicky says, kissing his lips softly. “I know you want me.” A kiss at Joe’s cheekbone this time. “I know you had to wait all day, watching me teach Nile, letting her hold my rifle instead of you.” The next kiss brushed Joe’s earlobe. “You wanted to be in its place. You want to belong to me the way my rifle does. To be positioned just so, to be settled and stroked and aimed and then fingered as only I can do.”

Joe didn’t try to stop the tremble Nicky’s words brought out of him. Nicky’s lips returned to Joe’s, kissing him deeply this time. “I have patience to give you what you need, my Joe. You know that, don’t you?”

Joe nodded, incapable of words. 

“That’s it then,” Nicky kept up the soothing cadence of his words. “Go to the bed now. Take off your clothes. I’ll be right there.”

Joe stumbled to the bed, trying to slow his movements as much as he could. He bent to untie and step out of his shoes, then, instead of flinging himself down and yanking off his clothes, he crawled onto the mattress, stretching his body for Nicky to watch. He rolled over, adjusted the pillows behind his head and then began a slow unbuttoning of his shirt, untucking it from his pants with languid movements as he held Nicky’s gaze. He slowly pulled the shirt off one shoulder and then the other, eyes teasing his lover as much as his movements did.

Yes, Joe thought, feeling contentment soothing his need. This is what he wanted, what he’d thought about in the car. He didn’t want to get off too fast, to spoil the anticipation that had been simmering through him all day. His Nicky knew what would feel the most right for both of them. His Nicky had picked up on Joe’s confusion, his uncomfortable reaction to Nile’s request and knew just what Joe needed. Sometimes their sexual encounters were full of lust and passion that burned bright as a shooting star. Sometimes they were up for games and rough play. Other times, it was tenderness and slow devotion they both craved. Sometimes Joe guided their love making, other times Nicky would set the pace; theirs was a relationship of give and take in the truest, most equal sense of the word. They didn’t keep it the same all the time. No couple could and especially after nearly a millennium, it was variety that kept their love new and fresh. Tonight, what Joe wanted was to have Nicky take charge, to direct Joe as he wanted, to fill him with all the pleasure Nicky was capable of bestowing on him.

Joe had unbuckled his belt and slid his zipper down. Now he lifted his hips to ease his jeans down his legs, taking pride and pleasure at Nicky’s appreciative gaze. He kicked off his pants, and reached to flick off his socks, then lay back, completely naked to Nicky’s hungry eyes.

Nicky stood at the foot of the bed. His shirt hung open just as it was when Joe had unbuttoned it. Now he let it slip from his broad shoulders, immediately undoing his pants and letting them fall with a little twist of his hips. Joe watched as they stopped halfway down Nicky’s thick, sturdy thighs. 

“Do you need some help, habibi?” he asked, his voice throaty with arousal and amusement. He was willing and able to crawl down to where Nicky was standing to take them in his teeth and pull them down, exposing the firm, dense muscles slowly. “Don’t ever wear loose pants,” he had told Nicky many times when the changing fashions had first given them fitted trousers. 

“Not tonight, thank you,” Nicky responded with a tight smile, bending to shove hard at the snug jeans he wore. He kicked them off and in seconds he was as naked as Joe. He rose to lock eyes with Joe again and Joe showed his appreciation by licking his lips as his gaze flicked down to ogle Nicky’s thighs, his dick tingling as he imagined their grip around his hips. 

Then Nicky was crawling up the bed to get to Joe, his eyes seeming to darken with lust. He planted himself between Joe’s thighs, covering him with his body, taking his face between his hands and kissing him breathless. 

Joe’s hands fell to Nicky’s shoulders, squeezing and kneading them, then sliding down his back, reaching for his husband’s ample ass. His palms ached for the rounded curves he loved so well, fingers just reaching his goal…

When Nicky twisted out of his hold, sliding to the mattress beside him.

“Nicky?”

“Shhh… I’m touching you tonight,” Nicky admonished, his voice tender yet as determined as Joe had ever heard it. “You’re my rifle. Mine to hold, to stroke.” Nicky’s gaze dropped to Joe’s groin. “To finger.” Nicky looked up, eyes holding Joe’s in the spell he had woven while still in the countryside. “To shoot when I’m ready.”

The words ignited something hot and delicious in Joe’s gut and, unlike when they were in the car, this time he let his hips jerk and circle in anticipation. 

“You want my finger, don’t you, love?” Nicky asked rhetorically. He raised his hand, pointing toward Joe’s body, finger crooking and beckoning. Joe nodded, feeling hypnotized by Nicky’s words and motions. 

“Yes,” he gritted out. “Yes, I want your finger. Give it to me, Nicky.” He swallowed hard, looking up into his lover’s calm, patient, adoring eyes. “Any way you want to, give it to me.”

Nicky held his gaze, looking Joe up and down as if deciding where to place his finger first. He touched his own lips with it once again, then eyes widening as if he had an idea of how to start, he brought it down to rest on Joe’s lips, softly stroking over first his bottom lip, and then the top. Joe let his lips part, sighing his pleasure at Nicky’s tenderness. It felt like an angel’s wings were caressing his lips, like a flower petal was softly sweeping back and forth over them. 

Nicky’s brow furrowed then. “No, this won’t work,” he mused as if to himself. “I can’t touch the trigger like this. I can’t shoot if I barely touch it. Can I, Joe?”

“No,” Joe hastened to agree. He opened his lips, tongue poking out to touch Nicky’s forefinger invitingly.

“Yes,” Nicky hissed. He slid his finger deep into Joe’s mouth, searching, exploring, moaning when Joe took his cue to close his lips tightly around it. Joe sucked on the finger, using his tongue to get it wet, gathering saliva in his mouth to coat it with slickness. Nicky wasn’t gentle now, he used his strong finger own Joe’s mouth, to press deep, to revel in Joe’s sucking, in Joe’s wet slurping on it. 

Stopping just short of Joe gagging on his finger, Nicky drew it out, wet and dripping and let it fall to Joe’s chest. He trailed wetness down to Joe’s taut nipples, circling and pressing them, flicking them sharply. Joe arched his back, seeking more sensation, shaking under Nicky’s ministrations. He used just the one finger to paint patterns on Joe’s chest for awhile, then slid down further to tease and touch and torment Joe’s trembling belly.

“Lube.” Long moments of silence had lulled Joe into a state of arousal that had pushed the world out of his range of senses, so the one word demand startled him briefly. He reached as far as he could and still keep Nicky’s finger on him, pulled out the nightstand drawer and scrabbled for the tube. Nicky was still concentrating on Joe’s quivering abdomen, so Joe opened the container and extended it toward Nicky’s hand.

Nicky pulled out of range, dropping his finger into Joe’s shallow belly button, wordlessly indicating what he wanted Joe to do with the lube.

Joe complied, shivering slightly as the cool substance pooled in his navel, watching intently as Nicky swirled his finger into the gel, making a satisfied sound as his finger was once again made slick enough to continue on its journey. He drew it down the line of hair leading from Joe’s belly to his groin, returning for more lube as most of it was dried off in the coarse curls. Then Nicky traced along the creases at the tops of Joe’s thighs, then lower still.

“Your thighs aren’t so thick,” Nicky mused as Joe parted his legs for him, “but they are long and strong and beautiful.” He used his pointing finger to draw circles on the insides of Joe’s thighs, pressing hard enough to bruise a mortal man. Joe wished the bruises would actually take shape, would stay at least for a while. Nicky pressed harder, both of them watching for even a slight darkening of the skin. 

Joe squirmed, not because the sensations were unpleasant. He reveled in the strength of Nicky’s finger as it finally bruised his flesh, as his touch bloomed purple for a moment, then went blue and green and faded quickly until it was gone.

“You could pinch,” Joe suggested helpfully.

Nicky sighed. “I could. But I’m only using my trigger finger tonight.”

Joe nodded solemnly. Tonight, that one finger was enough. And oh, he wanted it everywhere on him. Especially where it had yet to touch and stroke him. His cock was aching, hard and leaking and so far, Nicky had avoided it completely.

Joe sighed, opening his legs wider, trying to suggest subtly that Nicky take the next step.

Nicky put his whole hand at the junction of Joe’s hip and thigh, looking up to meet his eyes again.

“You want my finger there?” he asked nodding in the general direction.

Joe’s hips lifted in a more blatant invitation. “Yes. You know I do,” he ground out, suddenly realizing he was becoming supremely frustrated.

Nicky seemed to contemplate the idea, looking at it thoughtfully, tilting his head this way and that. 

“I do love your cock, Joe,” he said finally.

“Prove it?” Joe asked.

Nicky sighed deeply. “No, not tonight. Tonight I have other ideas.”

“What?” Joe practically yelped, half sitting up, ready to shove Nicky’s face down into his crotch.

Nicky met his gaze and Joe could see the steel in his sniper’s eyes. “Not tonight.” Still, Nicky bent to close his lips over the tip of Joe’s cock, briefly giving it a hungry suck -- then he drew off, immediately grabbing Joe around his hips and shoulders to flip him over onto his stomach. 

Joe let out a surprised “ooof!” but relaxed as Nicky’s clever finger traced down the line of his backbone, then caressed the little divots above Joe’s hips. The touch was proprietary, determined and Joe reveled in it. 

He heard the sound of the lube container opening, felt Nicky’s hands pulling his ass cheeks apart. Then there came the sensation of cool, slippery gel drizzling over him. Joe sighed at the sensation and lifted up, anticipating Nicky’s touch.

When it came, it was as a firm brush over his cleft, circling his opening. Joe couldn’t help grinding down into the mattress, needing the friction.

“Oh, no,” Nicky scolded. “None of that, mi amore.” He took firm hold of Joe’s hips and lifted, arranging Joe on his knees and leaning forward on his elbows. “That’s better,” Nicky said, sounding pleased, then bent close to kiss and nip at Joe’s exposed ass before once again using his lubed finger to stroke down Joe’s cleft.

His cock dangled loose, untouched, as all feeling centered deep in his ass.

Nicky added more lube. Joe could feel it dripping across his opening and down over his balls as Nicky circled his rim, first gently, then more forcefully, finally plunging in.

Joe hissed at the thick probe, despite how much he welcomed the invasion. First Nicky just used his finger to pump in and out, then he began circling, going deeper, probing, seeking. 

“Hmmm, what could I be looking for?” he teased, his voice sultry, applying his usual concentration to his task. 

Joe gulped but couldn’t decide if his lover really wanted an answer or not.

“I’m using my trigger finger,” Nicky mused. “Ah, yes, the trigger is what I need.”

Then his sturdy, competent, seeking fingertip found what Joe hadn’t been able stop thinking about. The first flick against that button deep inside Joe’s body shorted out his mind, leaving only his quaking body for Nicky to touch, to manipulate. 

Nicky leaned close and whispered to Joe. “Is that it, habibi? Is that what you need?”

“Nicky…” was all Joe could gasp out.

It appeared to be enough. Nicky set to work then, massaging and stroking, as if to caress the trigger of his sniper rifle. “Pull smoothly, never yank,” Nicky quoted, as if to remind himself, and Joe felt dizzy at the words in this connotation. “Like this, Joe?” He bent his finger, the way he had beckoned Joe, pressing and stroking, sending shivers of electricity through Joe’s body, radiating out from his core to sizzle throughout his entire being.

Joe groaned, beginning to breathe heavily, rocking on his knees as Nicky continued. The pleasure came in waves, radiating out from deep inside, going upward and downward, from his head to his toes, but always emanating from the sensitive gland at his center. Nicky was thorough, ingenious, determined. Though of course they’d done this before, many times, tonight there was something special, maybe from Joe having watched Nicky demonstrating his sniper technique, maybe from the sexy analogy of Joe’s prostate being his trigger. 

“Can you feel that, Joe?” Nicky murmured rhetorically. He applied himself to his mission with patience and devotion, doing it again and again. “Are you thinking about how strong my finger is? How I can apply three point six pounds of pressure with it?” 

“Yes,” Joe moaned. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, into his eyes. It stung but he didn’t care, not even thinking about moving to wipe it away.

Nicky lightly circled his prostate. “Three…”

Nicky bent his finger, pressing against the gland. “Point…”

More pressure. “Six…”

A determined swipe. “Pounds…”

A fluttering, tapping, drumming against it. “Of pressure.”

Joe grunted. His cock was hard, pointing straight out between his legs, dripping freely. He ached, everywhere, but mostly at the center of his being. He was close, so close…

Nicky leaned over, tongue darting out to lick at Joe’s rim while he continued massaging inside Joe. With his eyes closed tight, Joe could picture Nicky’s finger in there, thick, skilled, strong from years of practice with that sniper rifle trigger, using that experience to give such pleasure to Joe. 

Joe moaned, the sound now one long, drawn out sob of desperation. Nicky’s finger was relentless, perfect. 

“Nicolo!” Joe was coming, his hips jerking, cock releasing wave after wave of fluid. He felt like the top of his head was blown off, like his body was turning inside out, like every nerve was on fire with burst after burst of pleasure. It went on and on, for so long Joe lost all track of reality, finally collapsing onto the mattress, his body limp and sated.

He opened his eyes, unsure if he’d passed out or if he’d literally died. He was on his back now, and he could feel Nicky using a wet cloth to clean him up. Nicky’s touch was careful, reverent.

Joe opened his eyes a crack and took in the sight of his husband bent over him, the concentration on his face, the tenderness of his touch. His hair was hanging over his forehead, damp with sweat and his body looked flushed. He glanced up, sensing Joe’s eyes on him.

“You’re back with me, tesoro mio.” Nicky’s smile was that slightly shy one Joe loved.

Joe nodded, reaching for him, hands still clumsy, but he wanted badly to see to Nicky’s needs. 

Nicky moved into Joe’s embrace, sighing. Joe skimmed his hand downward, finding Nicky hard and wet at the tip. He clasped him loosely, willing his own strength to come back soon.

“Mmmm.” Nicky snuggled against him, acting as if he were in no particular hurry. “You came so hard, Joe.” He pressed a kiss against Joe’s collarbone. 

“I did.” Joe stretched with satisfaction.

“You came untouched.” Nicky rubbed his nose over Joe’s chest, finding a nipple to kiss.

Joe nuzzled Nicky’s damp hair. “You made me come untouched.” His Nicky never ceased to fulfill all Joe’s needs, all his fantasies. “Just… give me a minute and I’ll…”

“You’ll what?”

“Take care of you.”

“How?”

“Uh… like I said, give me a minute.” Joe could still barely think, let alone perform fantastic feats to equal what Nicky had just done for him.

Nicky stretched against him, rubbing his body against Joe’s, his hips rocking forward, hardness pressing into Joe’s thigh.

“What do you want, my heart?” Joe asked, hands clutching at Nicky’s ass, encouraging the motion.

“You’re an artist,” Nicky told him, glancing up to meet Joe’s eyes. His look was mischievous yet heavy with meaning. “You create beauty with your hands. Can you use me as your canvas?”

Joe felt his strength returning more rapidly by the second. He rolled Nicky over and proceeded to kiss him as thoroughly as he knew how, one hand already drawing designs over Nicky’s pale flesh. He leaned up to peer down at this beautiful man he’d drawn on paper, painted on canvas and formed out of clay for the last 900 years and raised his hand, one finger already lifted as he tried to choose just where to start.

“Oh yes, my love,” Joe told him earnestly. “Oh yes, I can.” 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> I love the IMFD where all the types of weapons for movies and tv shows and games are named. It's a great resource for fan writers. And when I discovered that Nicky's sniper rifle is a PGM Ultima Sniper Rifle, I did some further research on Wikipedia and YouTube about the weapon. I found out that it takes 3.6 pounds of pressure to pull the trigger -- and this story idea was born.


End file.
